a carter and lucy story
by carcy er robsten bedward 19
Summary: a carter and lucy story


**A carter and lucy love story**

Lucy is on the roof, running out of a trauma.  
>Lucy? You okay?<br>LKn-yea  
>JC-it's not like you to run out of a trauma like that.<br>LKn-since when do you care? Aren't you going to yell at me?  
>JC-no.<br>LKn-it's just, she looked so helpless.  
>JC-yea<br>LKn-did she make it?  
>JC-yea, she did.<br>LKn-Carter...I was thinking about... exam 6. I know you don't want  
>to talk about it, but what happened?<br>JC-I really don't know. It's like some evil force came over me.  
>LKn-evil force? (She starts to walk to the roof door)<br>JC-no Lucy, wait(too late, she's already out the door)  
>man...<br>(Carter opens the roof door to apologize to Lucy)  
>(Dave is talking to Lucy and twisting a strand of her blonde hair) DM-so, we on for tonight?<br>LKn-yea  
>DM-oh, hey Carter (noticing Carter)<br>(Carter stands there, shocked)  
>LKn-ignore him. Come on...<p>

Admit Desk  
>CH-they're such a cute couple<br>Doug-oh yea...  
>Chuni-you know, for a while, I thought she and Carter had a<br>thing...(she notices Carter) oh hi Carter!  
>Carter doesn't answer. He's too busy watching Dave and Lucy flirting with<br>each other.  
>Chuni-Carter? CARTER!<br>Carter-WHAT?  
>Chuni-patient in 4<br>(Carter takes the clipboard and grabs Lucy's arm)  
>Carter-come on, patient in 4<br>Dave-bye Luce...  
>Lucy-bye Dave<br>Carter-Luce?  
>Lucy-yea, that's Dave's pet name for me. Isn't he creative?<br>Now Carter was flaming mad.  
>Carter-all right Lucy. Why don't you take the patient in 4 cause I'm on a break!<p>

Roof  
>**Why am I so mad? I mean, she's just my student. yea, my student with gorgeous blonde hair, blue and green eyes, and the greatest personality. OMG, I did love her. I can't believe it! **<br>Carter? You okay?  
>Carter doesn't answer...<br>Lucy-come on Carter, look at me...  
>Carter-Lucy, I'm not really in the mood to talk.<br>Lucy-does this have anything to do with Dave and me. Together?  
>Carter-no<br>Lucy-your jealous  
>Carter-no I'm not! You really like him?<br>Lucy-at first I did. But when he's with you all the time, it's gets a  
>little, well, he gets a little obnoxious.<br>Carter- That's Dave for you.  
>They both laugh. Their pagers beeped.<br>Carter-guess they need us downstairs.  
>Lucy-yea<p>

Lounge  
>Carter and Dave are eating lunch.<br>Dave-man, I can't believe it.  
>Carter-what?<br>Dave-Luce broke up with me...  
>Carter nearly chokes on his burger<br>Carter-you serious?  
>Dave-Yea.I mean, she broke up with me. It should always be the guys that dump the girls.<br>Carter-definitely

Carter and Lucy comes out of exam 1 and are fighting as usual.  
>Carter-Lucy, you should've known better!<br>Lucy-well, I'm so sorry! Maybe if I was taught…  
>Carter-now don't you blame this on me!<p>

Doug-god, they're always fighting.  
>Carol-yea, especially when they're so perfect for each other.<br>Doug and Carol exchange glances  
>Carol- you know, she dumped Dave today<br>Doug- yea, I know. But really, guys should be the ones dumping girls.  
>Carol-Doug!<p>

Carol- Carter, trauma coming. Roof  
>Carter runs towards the roof<br>Carol- Lucy, I need you. Trauma coming, roof.  
>Lucy-I'm going<br>Doug follows Lucy  
>Doug-12 year old boy, skiing accident<br>Lucy opens the roof door. Doug closes it and locks it.  
>Carol-locked?<br>Doug- yup

Lucy-Doug, let me out!  
>Carter-Lucy?<br>Lucy-oh god, you scared me Carter. The door's locked  
>Carter-you must be kidding.<br>Lucy-did they tell you...  
>Carter- a trauma's coming?<br>Lucy-yea  
>Carter- me too<br>Lucy-what should we do now?  
>Carter-wait I guess.<br>Lucy-man, I can't believe they set us up.  
>Carter-yea, I mean, us?<br>Lucy suddenly turns pale.  
>Carter-Lucy, you okay? You just turned pale.<br>Lucy-I'm fine. Why do we always fight?  
>Carter-well, you always have this way of getting to me<br>Lucy-me? No, you never teach me anything. And when I ask for help, you push me away!  
>Carter-no, I teach you lots of things. You never listen or pay attention.<br>Lucy-this conversation is over  
>Carter-Lucy, no, really, I...<br>Lucy-over!  
>The two stood there, not saying a word.<p>

Mark-Elizabeth, I'm telling you...Carter, Lucy?  
>Lucy-it's about time<br>Mark-what's going on? You two know hospital policy.  
>Carter-no, somebody locked us up here.<br>Lucy-I wouldn't have called it romantic anyway.  
>Carter- you wanted to know, so I told you!<br>Lucy-I don't want to hear trash about me to my face!  
>Mark-okay, that's enough.<br>Lucy-it sure as hell is. (She walks to the roof door and walks out)  
>Carter-she's unbelievable! She wanted to know, so I told her!<br>Mark- Carter. Go find her and apologize.  
>Carter grunted then went downstairs.<br>Mark-I think I'll switch Lucy over to me. I don't know why they have problems.  
>Elizabeth - don't you get it?<br>Mark- Get what?  
>Elizabeth - it's love<br>Mark- No it's not. It's called bickering and getting on my nerves.  
>Elizabeth- I can see it in they're eyes. Both of theirs.<br>Mark- How would you know? Besides, hospital policy?  
>Elizabeth- believe me Mark. In the next couple of days, they'll fight even more. Don't do anything to break them up Mark. And, screw hospital policy!<p>

Carter- Lucy, patient in 4. You think you can handle it?  
>Lucy- Do you ever think, ever, that if I screw up maybe you didn't teach it to me properly?<br>Carter-oh, yes, but if I do teach you properly, and you still screw it  
>up, which you do, it just means you weren't listening.<br>Lucy- Are you saying I'm a bad student?  
>Carter- Are you saying that I'm a bad teacher?<p>

Jerry-There they go again  
>Mark-oh man, looks like it's going to be a big one.(He starts to walk<br>over to them, but Elizabeth stops him)  
>Elizabeth-Mark Greene don't you dare break up there fight.<br>Mark-Liz, I have to. It's part of my job, and besides, they can't go out for very long. Hospital policy?  
>Jerry-what do you mean. Didn't you hear about exam 6?<br>Mark-no I didn't Jerry.  
>(Jerry didn't want Carter and Lucy to get busted)<br>Jerry-I gotta get these down to the lab.  
>Mark-Carol what's he talking about?<br>Carol-oh, Lucy accidentally kicked Carter. She was fixing him up in exam 6. Chuni came around and found one door locked. They locked the other one when they heard her coming. When Lucy came out her sweater was on backwards. Carter had a bite on his neck. (Carol looks up and realizes what she just said) Of course, it could be a rumour.

Mark-Carter, roof now!

Mark-Carter, what do you think of Lucy?  
>Carter-she's unbelievable! She can't do anything right! Plus she thinks I'm a bad teacher.<br>Mark-What do you think of Lucy's looks, hair personality?  
>Carter-well, she does have beautiful blonde hair. And these gorgeous blue<br>and green eyes. And she can always make me laugh. Unless I'm mad at her.  
>Mark-you love her (realizing Elizabeth was right)<br>Carter-me love Lucy? No  
>Mark-yes you do<br>Carter thinks about it  
>Carter-I do...<p>

Mark-Lucy, Carter, roof, now!

Lucy-god, you didn't have to tell Mark!  
>Carter-I didn't<p>

Carter and Lucy opens the door. Mark follows them and locks the door.

Lucy-oh no, not again!  
>Carter-Lucy, uh look.<br>Carter points his hand to a table with candles and food on it.  
>Lucy-oh my, read the card<br>Carter-to Lucy and Carter, enjoy!  
>Lucy-we've been set up again<br>Carter-no kidding. Come on, let's eat.

Carter and Lucy didn't notice that on the rail was a video camera. Mark and Elizabeth were watching

Lucy-great, just what I needed, a dinner date with you.  
>Carter is thinking about what Mark said.<br>Carter turns on the music.

Carter-Lucy, may I have this dance?  
>Lucy-I don't know<br>Carter-come on'  
>Lucy-okay<br>They start to dance. Carter pulls Lucy closer. He bends down and kisses her. She kisses him back.

Elizabeth-bingo!

Carter, Lucy, Mark and Elizabeth have managed to keep their relationship a secret.

Carter and Lucy are in bed.  
>Lucy-John? I love you.<br>Carter doesn't answer.  
>Lucy-John, do you love me?<br>Carter-I don't want to lie to you.  
>Lucy gets mad and walks out of the room.<p>

Lounge  
>carter-good morning Lucy.<br>Lucy-good morning carter  
>Carter-that hurt<br>Lucy-not as much as last night  
>She walks out<br>Carter- Lucy wait. Can we just talk about this  
>Lucy-no, we can't.<br>Carter grabs her arm  
>Carter-please?<br>Lucy-no now let go! I have a patient in 3.

Admit Desk  
>Carter-Lucy, can you...<br>Lucy-no I can't  
>jerry-what happened now. You guys haven't fought for months now. The ER's been so quiet. Everything okay?<br>Carter-yea, everything's fine.

Admit desk-3 hours later  
>**Do I love her? **Lucy's in trouble<br>Carter-Lucy's in trouble.  
>Dave-no she's not<br>Carter-yes, she is. I can feel it. Who's she with  
>Dave-uh, Paul Sobricki, exam 3.<br>Carter-get a gurney and security. Now!  
>Dave runs off. Carter runs to exam 3.<br>Carter sees nothing in the exam room. Suddenly, a dark figure rises on the other side, holding a knife with blood.  
>Security-okay, what happened?<br>Carter-I don't know. That's the guy.  
>Security grabs a hold of Paul.<br>**Where's Lucy**  
>Security-uh, Dr. there's a girl here<br>Carter-what? Carter runs over and sees Lucy on the floor.  
>OMG, Lucy. Okay, hold on. Dave, get the gurney!<br>Dave-got it, what happen... omg Lucy!  
>Carter-trauma one!<p>

Carter wheeled Lucy into trauma while Dave went to find help.  
>Carter-okay, pupils fixed and dilated...<br>Kerry-what the hell happened!  
>Carter-her patient stabbed her.<br>Kerry-okay, get her up to OR now! Carter. Call Romano, Benton and Corday! Carter first grabs a hold of Lucy's hand.  
>Carter-You're going to be okay, you hear?<p>

-2 hours later-  
>Carter is in the surgery waiting room<br>Elizabeth walks in  
>Carter-how is she.<br>Elizabeth-Carter, I'm so sorry...

Elizabeth-she slipped into a coma  
>Carter-what are the chances?<br>Elizabeth-50/50  
>Carter-oh god<br>Elizabeth- I'm so sorry Carter  
>Carter-can I see her?<br>Elizabeth-yea, follow me

Lucy's room  
>Carter takes Lucy's hand<br>Carter-Luce? Hon, can you hear me?  
>Elizabeth- I'll leave you two alone<br>Carter-thanks Elizabeth  
>Elizabeth walks out<br>Carter-I'm so sorry we got into a fight. The truth is, I love you. I love you so much. I was stupid for not saying it before. I was, I was, ...scared. Scared that I'd lose you. And here you are now.  
>Carter?<br>Carter-oh man, hi Carol  
>Carol-how is she?<br>Carter-coma. 50/50 chance  
>Carol-oh god<br>Carter-guess you heard everything huh?  
>Carol-yea, But it was starting to get suspicious. You guys haven't fought in like 2 months. We knew something was going on.<br>Carter-don't tell anyone. Please?  
>Carol- yea sure, of course. Carter, police want to see you downstairs.<br>Carter-okay. He looks at Lucy.  
>Carter-I love you.<br>Carter then leans down and kisses Lucy lightly on the lips.  
>Carol-you know Lucy. He does love you. I can see it in his eyes.<br>Lucy's eyes suddenly opened.  
>Lucy-I know<p>

Downstairs  
>Carter is talking to the cops<br>Mark-Carter, Lucy's awake  
>with that, Carter ran up the stairs.<br>Jerry-were he and Lucy ever?  
>Malik-I think so<p>

Lucy's room  
>Carter runs into the room and takes her hand<br>Carter-oh, thank god you're awake.  
>Elizabeth and Carol are in the room with him.<br>Elizabeth-come on Carol.  
>Carol-great, I get to miss the good scene<br>they leave  
>Carter-I was so scared. (He starts to cry) I love you so much lucy<br>Lucy-I know jonh I love you to .

The end 


End file.
